


... La Vache !

by Litany_Riddle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Jealous Arthur Ketch, Kendricks Academy (Supernatural), Love, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Monster Hunters, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Scotland, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/pseuds/Litany_Riddle
Summary: La suite des aventures écossaises de notre trio d'Hommes de Lettres en herbe.
Relationships: Antonia Bevell & Mick Davies & Arthur Ketch, Antonia Bevell/Mick Davies/Arthur Ketch
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1
Collections: British Men Of Letters Youth





	... La Vache !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlisoneDavies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Le Monstre du Loch Ness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771837) by [Litany_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litany_Riddle/pseuds/Litany_Riddle). 



-Je vous en offre deux mille livres ! s’exclama Toni, complètement bourrée en agitant une liasse de billets de banque au fermier dubitatif qui la regardait tanguer au milieu de son champ.  
  
-Elle ne sera pas heureuse à Londres ! répliqua Ketch.  
  
-Et toute seule en plus… ajouta Mick.  
  
-Tu fais un caprice de petite fille riche, Lady Bevell !  
  
-M’en fous, j’en veux une ! La petite, là, avec ses bouclettes rousses et ses petites cornes, elle est trop choupinette !  
  
Le fermier considéra la bête, puis haussa les épaules.  
  
-Moi j’veux bien vous la vendre, mais vous allez pas pouvoir la caser dans vot’ décapotable.  
  
-On va aller acheter une remorque bétaillère !  
  
Et c’est ainsi qu’Antonia Bevell, Arthur Ketch et Mick Davies retournèrent à Londres depuis l’Ecosse en voiture, avec eux amarrée une charmante petite vache rousse des Highlands.  
  
-Je vais l’appeler Lila, déclara Toni, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les mains sur le volant.  
  
-Comme la fleur ? demanda Mick.  
  
-Non, comme l’auteur !  
  
Le trajet fut long, seul Ketch avait parfois conduit avec des remorques, et Mick n’avait pas le permis. Les meuglements perdus de la vache les accompagnèrent toute la nuit. En fin de journée le lendemain ils se garèrent enfin devant le manoir de la famille Bevell. Mick sorti aussitôt de la voiture et entreprit d’étirer ses muscles endoloris. S’il n’avait pas choppé un lumbago sur cette fichue banquette…  
  
Toni et Ketch considéraient l’entrée du domaine, les poings sur les hanches.  
  
-Comment on s’y prend ?  
  
-Elle a un licol, non ? Tu ouvres les grilles et je la fais rentrer.  
  
Toni s’annonça à l’interphone et les grilles s‘ouvrirent automatiquement. Ils s’avançèrent dans l’allée bordée d’érables, les sabots de la petite vache et leurs chaussures crissant dans les graviers colorés de rose. Il faisait frais et sombre sous les arbres. Un vrai havre de paix en plein cœur de la banlieue Londonienne. Lila suivait docilement Toni, soulagée d’être descendue de cet engin d’enfer qu’était la voiture.  
  
Bientôt la belle petite vache rousse se retrouva à brouter tranquillement l’herbe tondue au millimètre près à côté des bosquets de roses et d'hortensias ornant le jardin devant l’habitation principale.  
  
-Alors, heureuse ? jeta Ketch, les bras croisés.  
  
-Très, répondit Toni en baissant ses lunettes de soleil et en détachant son foulard. Ses longs cheveux couleur miel se déroulèrent dans un rayon de soleil et les deux garçons ne purent s’empêcher d’arrêter de respirer une seconde.  
  
C’est le moment que choisit le père d’Antonia pour ouvrir la porte d’entrée et descendre les quelques marches d’une démarche fringante pour son âge.  
  
-Ma chérie ! s’exclama-t-il en enlaçant sa fille unique. Qu’est-ce que tu me ramènes encore ?  
  
-Elle s’appelle Lila. Elle est jolie, hein ?  
  
-Que veux-tu que je fasse d’une vache, enfin ?  
  
-Tu peux la garder pour moi ? demanda Toni en posant une main sur le torse de son père, un sourire en coin.  
  
Lord Bevell secoua la tête en lissant sa moustache grisonnante et foisonnante.   
  
-Toi et tes lubies… Je lui ferai construire une petite étable. Mais quand tu auras un jardin, tu la récupéreras !  
  
Pendant cet échange, Mick et Ketch étaient restés plantés bien droits, sérieux. Le père de Toni ne leur adressait quasiment jamais la parole pour le peu de fois où ils se voyaient, et il ne dérogea pas à la règle ce jour-là.

Toni embrassa son père sur les deux joues et lui promit de venir prendre le thé le vendredi suivant. Ils s’en furent ensuite le long de la grand allée d’érables, Toni très contente, marchant devant et arborant un sourire satisfait.  
  
-Vous venez dormir chez moi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers les garçons, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.  
  
-Je passe mon tour, répondit Mick en consultant sa montre : je dois récupérer Alisone et son copain à l’arrêt de bus.  
  
Ketch leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
-Cette fille t’a brisé le cœur… et tu l’héberge ? Avec son mec en plus…  
  
-Elle ne m’a pas brisé le cœur… pas vraiment…  
  
-Oh, arrête : elle est partie en Irlande et tu ne l’as jamais revue ! On a ramassé les miettes avec Toni ! J’ai tellement regretté de te l’avoir présentée pour tes dix-huit ans dans ce bar...  
  
-C’est derrière moi maintenant.  
  
-On ne revoit jamais une ex par hasard…  
  
Toni restait silencieuse, une moue désabusée sur les lèvres.  
  
-Vous êtes quand même restés un an ensemble. Et je paris que tu ne connais même pas le nom de son nouveau copain.  
  
-Elle l’appelle toujours son “Niouniou”... répondit Mick en détournant les yeux, un peu coupable.  
  
-C’est ça, donc tu héberge un parfait inconnu et une fille que tu n'as pas vu depuis une éternité !  
  
Mais qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre à la fin ? s’énerva Mick en se rapprochant de Ketch.  
  
Arthur le toisa méchamment.  
  
-Est-ce que tu as encore des sentiments pour elle ?  
  
-Quoi ? ça va pas la tête ?! Vous savez bien que non ! Je suis avec vous maintenant.  
  
Toni se glissa à côté de Ketch et lui prit doucement le bras.  
  
-De toute façon, qu’est-ce que nous pourrions y faire ?  
  
Arthur la regarda avec des yeux ronds et se dégagea.  
  
-Quand je suis avec quelqu’un j’aime à penser que cette personne m’aime en retour et pas qu’elle pense à son ex ou à quelqu’un d’autre !.. à part toi bien sûr…  
  
Toni détourna le regard, pensive. Ketch était tellement exclusif…   
  
-Moi ça ne me fait rien. Tant qu’on passe du bon temps ensemble et qu'on s'entend bien. Il y a des choses qu’on ne peut pas exiger tout le temps des gens…  
  
-Mais je ne l’aime plus ! déclara Mick avec détermination. Est-ce qu’il faut que je vous le prouve, maintenant ?  
  
-Appelle-là et dis-lui que tu ne vas pas les héberger, exigea froidement Ketch.  
  
Mick senti une brique lui tomber directement dans l’estomac. Son petit ami ne pouvait pas lui donner des ordres comme ça. Il était sous le choc.  
  
Toni émit un bruit de bouche irrité et posa sa main sur l’épaule de Ketch.  
  
-Arthur… Ne fais pas ça, s’il te plait…  
  
Les yeux de Ketch, troublés, allaient de l’un à l’autre, jaugeant la situation, les poings serrés. ça se sentait qu’il bouillonnait intérieurement.  
  
Finalement il poussa un long soupir qui ressemblait à un sifflement et déclara avec écœurement :

-C’est bon… héberge-là si tu veux. Mais sache que je n’approuve pas. Pour toi, et pour notre relation.  
  
Toni lui frottait le bras gentiment, en se collant à lui, silencieuse.  
  
Mick leur lança un regard en biais. Puis un regard à sa montre.  
  
-Bon, ben… je file. A demain à Kendricks…  
  
-C’est ça… cracha Ketch, le fusillant du regard.  
  
Mick fit un effort pour ne pas marcher trop vite, mais il avait hâte de s’éloigner de cette dispute désagréable… et il avait hâte de revoir enfin Alisone.

  
  
_Fin_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
